


The Ballad of Bodie's Tattoo

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a list discussion, and the right cheek collage comprises the reports of list members concerning their personal decorations.</p><p>(2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Bodie's Tattoo

Oh, when I joined with CI5,  
Fair Betty said to me:  
"Appointment with the tattoo man  
"Today at half past three."

My lower right cheek was inscribed:  
_Belongs to CI5.  
Return attention Cowley, George,  
If found, dead or alive._

All offers are considered, yes,  
From scientific men;  
We'll even offer special terms   
To really solvent fen.

Plus many lines of tiny print --  
There must have been a score,  
And by the time that they were through  
My pride was very sore.

"You mean you fell for that old joke?"  
Cried Doyle with raucous glee,  
"Lie down and let me read your bum!"  
What, gullible? Who, me?

So now my right cheek's a collage  
Of kittens, roses too,  
A dolphin, and a piglet (who's  
A mate of some bear, Pooh).

The left cheek states in simple script:  
_This man belongs to me.  
No offers, thanks, and fen keep off --  
On pain of death! -- Ray D._


End file.
